Sasuke's Tale
by Itachi's princess
Summary: As the title suggest this is Sasuke's tale. You get no summary you should enjoy the pleasure of getting to read one of my stories. Bwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Well anyways I wasn't kidding you really get no summary.


Sasuke's Tale

Sasuke walks around the base of a tree, trying to figure out what was he to do. He was in a forest near the village but far enough that no one would come to look for him there first. He was sitting on the branch of a tree, "Sakura is such a bitch. How could she have rejected me? I told her I love her and all she could say is that she loved Naruto? Hah! That weakling could never support her…" his thoughts were interrupted by Kakashi voice.

"Sasuke, what are you doing here?"

"I was thinking now leave me alone would ya!" he threw a shuriken at Kakashi but missed.

"Everyone is worried about you and this letter arrived a couple of days ago," Kakashi handed him a scroll.

When Sasuke held it there was a girl perfume that engulfed him, "Who is this from?"

"No one knows. All we know is that someone from our village fount it on the outskirts of town. They came and put it at your door. Open it. I believe it's only meant to be opened by you."

Sasuke begins to unravel the scroll. As he unraveled it, it seemed to be blank until he reached a spot with only one character. He quickly burned the paper, "Who sent this," he started fuming.

"I told you we don't know. What did it say?"

"What village sent this!" Sasuke began to literally shoot off great pulses of chakra.

"Sasuke! Clam down will you?" Kakashi began to be pushed back into trees by Sasuke's chakra.

Sasuke took a deep breath and exhaled, "I vow to find the person that sent me this scroll," he walked back towards the village leaving Kakashi sprawled out on the ground of the base of a tree.

Sasuke took his time to get back. He didn't arrive until well after dark and not many people were out. He was glade of this. The houses seem gloomier at dark as though they were monsters dwelling in them. Then he saw someone sitting almost looking asleep at his door. As he got closer he saw it was Sakura. She aroused as she saw him.

"Sasuke I was so worried about you. Are you okay? Nothing is sprained or…" she wraps her arms around his neck.

Sakura had a scent that he had never noticed. It was like the one on the scroll but Sakura's scent was bitter. He pushed her off of him, "Leave me and never talk to me again do you understand wench? I don't love anything or one that could love that baka fool Naruto," he pushes past her and goes into his house closing the door. He could hear the cries of Sakura as she ran off.

The house was dark so he couldn't see anything. He was familiar and knew his house by heart so he easily stepped over anything on the floor. That was until he tripped over something that he didn't recognize. He felt around and picked up a shoe that wasn't his. It was a girl's shoe but how did it get into his house. Slowly he continued and fount other girl's clothing. A dress here, a bra there, the other shoe, and panties there. They all seemed to be in a trail leading towards his room. He opened his door and saw something stirring in his covers.

"Who the heck are you?" he reached to his pockets for a shuriken.

The mound under his covers moaned and sat up. It was only a girl but he had never seen her before. She had fair skin but you could see she was a ninja form the scratches and marks here and there on her body. She was thin, skinner then Sakura but not so skinny that she looked sick. At first he thought she had short purple hair until she stood up and unraveled long purple hair. She held the sheets tight. She looked at him but said nothing.

"Are you the one that wrote the scroll brother?" he looked at her.

She nodded then fell back on the bed.

He went to her and she was asleep once more. He decided to allow her to lie in his bed. He left and sat on the couch falling asleep.

He felt an abrupt shaking and opened his eyes slightly. He quickly closed them as the sun pierced through his windows. She shook him again, "Okay I'm awake. There's no need to keep shaking me," he sat up and reopened his eyes. She was kneeling next to him. She had nothing on, "Ahhh! Put some cloths on you!" he turned away blushing as she stood up and went to put on her cloths. She came back and shook him again, "Can't you speak?" he turned around and looked at her. He drew back as he had looked into her eyes seeing a type of fear that he never knew someone could feel.

She shook her head and went to the kitchen. She began making breakfast. Sasuke decided to go and take a shower. He went into his room and closed the door slipping out of his cloths and into the shower. He sighed as the water seemed to wash away all his worries. He stood there for what seemed like an hour till someone busted threw the door.

"Where's Sasuke!" hollered a familiar voice.

"Uhh," the girl was tossed onto the floor.

Sasuke pulled back the curtain a little, "Get out Naruto! And you too girl!"

"Sasuke how dare you call Sakura a wench. Let's go!" Naruto was prepared to fight.

"Can I at least get out of the shower!"

The girl stabbed Naruto with a kunai knife and he fell to the ground," Uhh," she motioned for Sasuke to leave.

He got out of the shower and went into his room. He heard a scream from the girl and the Naruto grunted. He put on his cloths and went back into the bathroom. Naruto was knocked out and bleeding at the side from where the girl stabbed him. They girl lay sprawled on the floor. She showed no signs of movement. She lay on her stomach and a pool of blood surrounded her. He kicked her over as Naruto grunted. A gash bigger then the size of the kunai knife was born into her stomach. It looked at though she had already had a wound by the bandages they were also ripped. The crimson blood seeped out of her as she lie lifeless.

"I swear I didn't know. After she stabbed me and you ran I took out the kunai knife out. I went to run after you but she blocked me acting as a sheath for the kunai knife. She screamed as the blood gushed out onto my hands. She lifted me up and tossed me into the wall and fell to the ground," his hands and the front of his cloths where covered in blood. Too much blood for a kunai knife wound.

"It's okay. I didn't know here anyway," he turns around and the girl whimpers in pain.

"She's still alive Sasuke! She's still alive!" Naruto grabbed Sasuke's arm before he could leave.

"Well then you take her with you when you leave and tell her next time not to get blood everywhere," he pulls from Naruto's grip and walked out and left the house.

Naruto picked up the girl and headed for Kakashi's house.

"Kakashi-sensei! Kakashi-sensei! I need your help," Naruto ran with the girl. He felt awkward because he had attracted a lot of attention in town.

Kakashi came out with his book and his eyes went to the girl, "What happened Naruto?"

"I'll tell you later you have to help her. She's lost a lot of blood and her wound is wide and deep. Can you help her," Naruto showed Kakashi the girl's wounds.

"If she is strong she will survive but if not she will die," Kakashi took the girl into his house.

The girl woke up and looked around for, "Am I dead? No I would be in hell. Where am I?" her thoughts stopped as she saw a man sitting in a chair sleeping next to her bed. He held a book that he must have been reading. She took it and read the title. It read Make out Paradise volume 6. She opened it to the first page and saw very vivid graphics. She looked and saw there were words but she couldn't read so she began flipping threw the pages. She stopped at a page with a girl doing a pose that she never saw before. She figured it was some ninja pose and got out of the sheets. She only had on a new set of bandages. She set the book on the bed and began to imitate the pose the girl was achieving. Before she could turn the page to try another on, the book was snatched from under her. She looked up to see that sleeping man was no longer sleeping.

"What are you doing? Don't you know not to touch stuff that isn't yours?" he took the book and put in one of his pants pockets.

She looked around and grabbed a piece of paper. She took out a pen and began to frivolously scribbled down characters. She handed him the paper.

Kakashi took the paper and began to read it, "Hi, my name is Seras. I have no last name and if I do only my Master knows. I'm sorry I had just awakened and saw the book. I don't think that is a very good ninja book. The girl there leaves her body wide open for attacks. I can only write to you because I am a mute." He set the paper down, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you. I am Kakashi. Naruto was the one that brought you to me. He hasn't visited but that's because he keeps trying to pick fights with Sasuke. Sasuke did visit once. He dropped off your shoes. You've been asleep for sometime. Almost a month but that also gave your wound time to heal. What happened to give you such a wound?"

She looked down as he gave her back the paper. She scribbled a few characters then got up and walked out of the room.

Kakashi picked up the paper and looked at it, "I was pregnant and Master didn't want me to have it," he looked down, "What a poor girl," he gets up and leaves out of the room.

Seras stood in front of the window. The sun seemed to beam and reflect off her body and the small trickles of blood from under the bandages. Boys began to crowd around the window. He quickly picked her up and closed the curtains, "Why don't you get on some cloths. Oh yours are ripped. Here I'll give you one of my shirts and you can where you under garments too. If you want you can wear my pants but they would be entirely too big for you," he goes back to his room and comes back out with a white shirt, a pair of pants, her underwear and her bra.

She slipped on her underwear, then her bra and then the shirt. She put the pants but they immediately fell down. She pulled them back up and held them. She looked around and saw a piece of rope. She strung the rope through the loops of the pants and tied it up. Now the pants didn't fall.

Kakashi looked her over. She looked remarkably like a boy this way. He smiled at her, "You must be hungry. Would you like to go out for ramen?"

She nodded anxiously.

He laughed, "I guess that is a yes," he led her outside and towards the ramen restaurant.

Seras looked around. This town was new and weird to her. People weren't always fighting, they seemed even happy to be in each other's company and presence. Nothing like what her and Master were like. He always hated her around him but as soon as she wasn't by his side he would accuse her of running away. He loved her in his own way was what she told herself. Her thoughts were broken by the sound of Kakashi's voice.

"Come, we're here," he walked threw a curtain into a restaurant.

She sat down at the table Kakashi sat at.

"What kind of ramen do you want?"

She looked around and saw nothing to write on. She put her hand down the shirt and ripped a piece off the bandage and began scribbling on it. She handed it to Kakashi.

He took it and read it, "Just noodles please. Lots and lots of noodles," he burst out laughing, "Just noodles huh? Okay I want two orders of noodles nothing on them just noodles," the man taking the orders wrote this down and left.

"Kakashi-sensei!"

Kakashi turned around and there was Sakura and Naruto holding hands, "Naruto and Sakura."

"Hey Kakashi-sensei, you aren't still taking care of that tramp little girl that stabbed my Naruto?"

"Um well not really. She's all better."

"Hmp. I was hoping she'd die but oh well. So who's the cute boy that you're with?"

Seras stood up and smacked Sakura. She pulled up her shirt and pointed at her breast.

"It's a girl?" Sakura stood dumbfounded holding her face.

"It's the girl I took to Kakashi-sensei. I thought the purple hair looked familiar. So how's it going?"

"She can't talk Naruto. She's a mute."

"A mute what's that?"

"It means the wench can't speak," said Sakura.

"Sakura don't be to rough on her. She was only trying to protect Sasuke because she thought Naruto was attacking him. People who can't speak naturally misconceive things. Now why don't you sit down and eat your noodles Seras. No more fighting."

Seras threw the bowl to the ground and walked out. She walked through the town trying to find some clarity. She began to think of what she was going to do. She would eventually have to say something. But she didn't necessarily have to say it in a language they understood. Just then someone grabbed her wrist. She turned around startled to face Sasuke.

"What are you doing out alone?"

She looked at him and opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. She did this a couple more times. She was unable to even speak in a foreign language.

"So you're a mute. Come with me. You shouldn't be out all alone," he continues to hold her hand and takes her back to his place. He opens the door and pushes her in.

Seras runs through the house and tries to escape. She really didn't want to be there. She almost made it until he caught her and forced into a wall with his body. She blushed and felt awkward. She pushed back trying to get him off with her body but regretted it. He tossed her to the floor and threw her a notebook and pencil.

"Now why were you in my house?"

She wrote a few characters and showed him.

"Hiding, from what?"

She wrote one character and showed him.

"Brother? What do you mean?"

She wrote something else.

"You are his slave. You serve him loyally but you fear him. You felt it wouldn't be distrustful if you at least came to stay with me. Is that why you attacked Naruto?"

She wrote a few more characters.

"You were told by my brother to protect the Uchichia clan and that included me. Well that means you're my responsibility. You are to follow me and do what I say. I don't know what my brother did to you but I have no intentions to do the same. As far as I say I'm just begin your damn babysitter. And another thing, no sleeping in my bed naked or walking around the house naked. Are you hungry?"

She shakes her head smiling.

"Hmp what do you want?" he hands her the pad.

She writes down a few characters.

"Plain noodles? Wow you are weird. Well let's go," he walks out the house and she follows closely on his heels.

They arrived there in no time. Kakashi, Naruto and Sakura were still there. Sasuke walked right past them to another table.

"Hey Sasuke, you fount her. She ran off and I couldn't find her. What are you two doing so far over there?"

"Kakashi you're no longer my sensei. You have no right to ask questions of what I do. You needn't take care of her any longer either. She belongs to the Uchichia family meaning she's mine. And if you ever dare touch her again Sakura I will personally kill you," he sits down and orders the food.

Seras stands by Sasuke looking at the floor.

"This will be the only time you'll ever sit with me. Now take a seat."

She sat across the table from him and began fidgeting with her fingers.

"What's with you?" he handed her a small pad he'd put in one of his pants pockets and a pencil.

She pushed the pad away and shook her head.

"It's something. You were fine till you told me your life story and I said I'd take you in for now. Is that's what's wrong with you? Do you think I'm going to do to you what he did to you?"

She shook her head no and continued to look at the ground.

Sasuke continued to look at her. He began to notice that she was quiet red in the face. He wondered why. He thought what he could have done to make her that way. Then he realized that she was red in the face ever since he'd rammed her into the wall with his body. He began feeling himself go red. Why'd he done that? He could have easily pushed her into the wall but ram her into the wall with the front of his body? He'd knew he made a mistake only too late. He was saved from the awkward blushing silence by the food being placed on the table. He began eating his ramen.

Seras slowly ate hers still trying to get over the feeling she felt with Sasuke. It was so familiar but different. It reminded her a whole lot of Master and what would happen with him when she'd walk around naked and do something that would happen to arouse him but with Sasuke he was trying to calm her when he forced her into the wall. Then why did she feel that same trusting sensation she felt with Master? This was one of the many questions she wanted to ask but she couldn't. She would first have to gain her strength and figure out how to regain her voice. She began to feel a chocking sensation as she recalled what happened.

She had been out that day. This time she made sure she had his permission. She was on her way back singing a song when Master had surprisingly grabbed her from behind. He gave her that trusting sensation she was quiet used to. He began softly kissing her neck and she giggled. She allowed the basket to fall and wrapped her hands around his arms. He took his right hand and slide it up her dress and rubbed up and down her thigh. She smiled and kissed his arm. He then got rougher and his grip on her thigh tightened. She said owe and asked him to loosen his grip. His left arm tightened around her chest and it became hard for her to breath. She felt herself chocking.

Then she felt shaking. No she thought this wasn't what happened. He'd trusted her onto the ground next but then she realized this was no flashback. She was being shaken by Sasuke.

"Breath! Breath!" Sasuke was hovering over her shaking her to breathe.

She was really chocking. She took a deep breath and gasped in the air. The next few breaths were deep.

Sasuke took her and held her into his arms, "You scared me. Are you okay?" he felt around on the table for the pad with one hand and held her with the other.

She opened her mouth and this time she was able to form words that were hardly audible and raspy, "Sasuke-sama," that's all she remembered saying before she passed out.

Seras woke up what she thought was soon but must have been hours after because it was dark. She looked around to notice she was back in Sasuke's house. She was on the couch she fount him laying on that morning he'd come back. She stood up and the covers fell to the ground. She was naked. She looked around for her cloths but was unable to find them. She looked down and noticed Sasuke sitting on the floor leaning on the couch. He had fallen asleep. He stirred and quickly got back on the couch and under the covers, for she figured she wasn't supposed to see this emotional side of her Master. She closed her eyes as he sat up and moaned.

Sasuke rubbed his eyes and looked at her. They had gotten a doctor to make a visit to his house. The doctor just said that she was probably just reliving what ever happen to her to make her a mute in the first place. He said it could happen again and if left alone in a time like that she could die from the shock. He didn't need her dying before he could find out where his brother was located. He shook her to wake her up. She turned over and moaned sitting up, "No don't sit up!" he blushed as the covers fell off her chest.

She looked down and blushed. She pulled up the covers over her chest and looked away.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes," her voice was weak and it went in and out.

"The doctor says to keep trying to speak. Even if your voice goes out. So are you okay?' he continued to look away blushing.

"Thank you Sasuke-sama," she leans over still holding on to the covers and kissed him. She then got up and headed for the bathroom not before he grabbed her by the waist. She blushed and looked back.

"Why did you exactly save me from Naruto," he didn't let go of her.

"Well I guess I really like you. Is there any reason why you were more worried then needed when I was chocking? You seemed almost relieved when I came conscious."

He pulled her back and kissed her lightly on the lips, "Don t you dare scare me like that again."

She blushed deep red and dropped the covers, "Sorry I never meant to."

He rubbed her waist forgetting to be embarrassed that she was naked. He then picked her up and takes her to the bathroom. He turns on the water, allowing her to get in. He then turned around and began to walk out.

"Don't you want to stay?" her voice was so small she thought he didn't hear her.

That was until he had taken off his shirt and slipped out of his pants. He turned back around and got into the shower with her. He went behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and laid his head against her shoulders.

She felt that same trusting feeling once more and realized why she felt it earlier. This time though was different from last. It still wasn't the one Master gave her. That was rough and sexual, not that Sasuke didn't give off that too. But his was more like innocent and sexual instead of meaning to be hard. She wrapped her hands around his arms as the water continued to glide over their bodies. She felt a hot pulse between them. She shrugged it off for the best.

Sasuke began kissing her shoulders gently and rubbed her waist.

She blushed, "What do you want?"

"What do you mean?" his hands lowered to her hips and he slide them to the inside of her thighs and rubbing tightly.

She moaned while heaving a great sigh of relief as his hands rubbed over her slit, "You know what I mean. I know you aren't that different form your brother. You want something so what do you want?"

"I guess you're not as slow as I thought. I want to know where my brother is. I plan to kill him with your help. Did he ever figure out who you were," he rubbed his figures more vigorously over her slit causing her to moan loader and try to pull away.

"No he never suspected. Besides I don't know where he is. I fainted after it was over and when I awoke and went to cry out nothing came and he was gone. Oh please not so rough," she gasped for air threw the continuous moans she couldn't help but let out.

Sasuke laughed but didn't stop. He pulled her to a corner of the shower and he leaned against the wall caressing her body till it lay perfectly in position to his body.

She moaned as he went a bit faster and harder. She tried to keep her breathing easy but she fount it getting harder and harder to keep an evenly pace of breathing the closer she got to her climax, "Uh….I see you're really enjoying this," she wrapped her arms back around his neck as he began to nibble her neck.

"And you act as though you're not. I think you're getting more pleasure out of this then me," he smirked as she reached her climax, "But I'll do as you wish and give you a break," he kissed her neck one last time and left out the shower.

She sighed and glared after him, "You could have finished instead of leaving me high and dry."

"You have two choices. You make them whenever you want. Rough or none. You can't get it and have it soft."

"I liked it better when you referred to yourself as my babysitter. At least you weren't teasing me then."

"Teasing? That wasn't teasing," he walks back into the shower and lightly rubs his fore fingers over her slit.

She moaned for it still tingled.

Sasuke smirked and left her once more, "That's teasing."

"Aww," she whines and turns off the shower. She walked to the window and looked out, "Do you have any bandages?"

"Yeah. By the way what happened? Why do you have that big gash? It's almost healed completely," he walks to a drawer and pulls out some bandages. He comes back and hands them to her closing the curtains.

"I got pregnant with your brother's baby about two years ago. He was furious at me. It was around when I first became his slave. He would have sex with me about every three hours or so. So he got rid of it. I don't know what he did with it or if it survived. I hope it did. It was my first and even if it was his I'd still love it," she wrapped the bandages around her stomach.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her breast.

"Hey you know Kakashi has this really cool ninja strategy book. It must work if he'd read it but I think the pose I was able to master was weak."

"Kakashi's ninja book?" he thinks about Kakashi's porn book, "Why don't you show me this pose," he stands back and looks at her.

She sits down on the couch. She lifts her legs high in the air and opens them wide. She puts one arm behind her head and stops, "This was all I could get from the pictures. I am unable to read so I can't do it more detailed. He took the book away from me before I finished."

Sasuke looked very aroused at this and thought he would have to get that book from Kakashi so that she may finish this pose, "Okay that's enough. I'm going to go out to go speak to Kakashi. You stay here. Don't open the door to anyone that knocks and if my brother comes, blow up the house. But nothing serious should happen in the time I'm gone so I wont worry too much," he heads to his room and comes back out dressed. He goes towards her and kisses her gently kisses her lips as her caressed his hands over her waist, "Don't wait up if you get sleepy," he leaves out of the house.

Sasuke walks towards Kakashi's place. He figures Kakashi won't allow him to take a Make out Paradise book just because he asked. He stopped in front of the door and knocked on the door. There was a little movement the finally the door opened with Kakashi in front of him.

"Sasuke why are you here so late?"

"Kakashi-sensei what's going on?" a girl's voice was heard in the background.

"Uh…who's that?" Sasuke looked at Kakashi suspiciously.

"It's no one. So why are you here?" he closed the door and came halfway out.

"Well I had come because Seras had gotten a "ninja technique" from one of your "ninja books". Both me and you know that was neither the case but we're lucky she can't read. I was wondering could I borrow that one and a few others. Unless you're too busy with Hinata?"

"Just wait here. And you got to swear not to tell anyone about this do you understand Sasuke?"

"Of course I do Kakashi. We're both men it's only natural."

Kakashi went into the house and came back out with a couple of books, "Don't let anyone read these and don't allow her to learn what these words mean," he hands him the books and closes the door.

Sasuke smiles and walks away loving that blackmail was ever created. He walked back to his house. It was really dark and he could hardly see anything. Something flashed past him and he looked around, "Who's there?" there was a snickering laughter from some where. He pulled out a kunai knife and looked around for the person. Just then he was pounced and blind folded.

The person sat on his lap. He felt a hot pulse as the person sat on his lap. The person took away the kunai knife away from him and began to rip his shirt open.

"What the hell are you doing," he grabbed the person's arms.

There was a familiar giggle and the person took his hands and placed it on what felt like their but.

He felt nothing but bear skin. He figured the person must be naked, "If you're finished then will you get up and allow me to get in the house. What if someone saw you?"

"Its pitch black Sasuke. Who would see me? Beside I had you scared and hard at the same time," she giggles and gets up.

He sits up and takes off the blind fold and stood up, "That's what you think," he walks into the house with her behind him.

"What if I was a boy? It would be funny that you were hard would it not?" she wrapped her arms around his neck as he pulled the books out of his pockets.

"If you were a boy then I would question my sexuality. Here I want you to study the pitchers in this book. It's Kakashi's book that you saw and some others. Learn all the poses in here and I might stop teasing you," he hands her the books and goes into his room closing the door behind him.

She takes the books and goes to sit of the couch. She opens the one book that was volume six and began studying it.

Sasuke woke up and closed him eyes. He really was beginning to hate windows. He felt a lump on him and reopened his eyes. There was Seras lying in his bed. Her head was in his lap and he felt a surge. He shook her head and slightly pushed her off before she felt it, "Wake up you. Who told you, you could sleep in my room in my bed? Your bed is the couch."

She stretched and set her head back in his lap, "I like the surge that's why my head was there. And besides the couch is cold and uncomfortable. I did think you would mind too much but I'm sorry if you do Master," she stands up. She was just wearing Kakashi's shirt for he had told her before to stop walking around his house naked. The books were scattered everywhere.

"Looks like you had fun tonight. Did you memorize all the poses like I told you to?" he sat up and rubbed her hair as she laid her head back down in his lap.

"Yes I did but I'm not showing you any," she rubs her head up and down in his lap feeling a burst of exertion.

"And why is that?" he lifts up her head and slips the shirt from over her head. He then pulls her body up so that she is sitting in his lap. He takes off his shirt and unbuttons his pants.

"Because," she smiles and slides off his lap.

"Oh no you don't," he grabs her ass and pulls her back up. He t hen rips Kakashi's shirt in two and ties each of her wrist to his bed post as she sat in his lap. After securing her he rubbed his hands up and down her waist.

"I'm not going to do it no matter what. Now can I get up it feels like you're sticking it in me," she struggles to get her wrist free but only manages to please him as her breast bounce up and down.

"Don't worry I'm having tons of fun with you just in my lap and that's the whole point of keeping you in my lap, so that you feel the boner and for it to feel like I'm doing you. It's supposed to make you obedient."

"And how is teasing me with your dick going to make me obedient?"

He pulls her close so that her breast are pressed hard against his chest and the boner feels so deep in she swear they were having sex, "You want it do you not? Maybe not now because you're still recovering, but you know for sure you want to be with me and as more then my servant. So what do you say?"

"I'm not going to give you what you want but what I want."

"Are you sure you are ready to do this with me so soon."

"I was born ready to be with you Sasuke," she unhooked her hands as though it was a piece of pie and slide of Sasuke's lap.

He slide his pants off and pulled her back into his. He started off by kissing her waist gently. She took her hair from the ponytail she put it down and it majestically flowed down to her side. He…..

Ha you thought I was going to finish this scene too didn't ya n.n Well you'll just have to tune into the next perverting episode of Sasuke's Tale DUN DUN DUH. Did you hear the one about the sensei that slept with the student? They said she was a step ahead of the sensei but a year behind the students. HAHAHAHAHAHA. -- You're aren't laughing are you? WHO NEEDS YOU ANYWAYS! So tell me how do you like Seras? There's many versions of her. There's this Seras that tends to be a slave of some EVIL! EVIL? Oh no evil monkey in the closet! Where did that come from? Who said that! OMG OMG OGM HAHAHAHAH I put OGM Oh god! My-shakes head- I'm hyper. Hey for all the Luffys that are out there (Monkey D. Luffy) one please read this story. Two if you're a Luffy and your reading this story then skip step one. If you're a Luffy and you just now coming in the READ THE STORY. Four if you're a Luffy and you're not just coming in skip step one, two, and three. Five if you're a Luffy here's a shout out: I LOVE YOU LUFFY! Six if you're a Luffy one question is your brother Puma D. Ace free? Here's my number for him: 346-ILOVEANIME. Seven if you're a Luffy just ONE thing: Hey Luffy I'm luffy Are you luffy Luffy? Cause I'm luffy Luffy ♪I'm luffy. I'm luffy, I'm luffy.♪ Okies ladies I love ya bue-bye.


End file.
